Where There's Smoke
Where There's Smoke is the 18th episode of the 10th season of "ER." Summary Weaver rushes to the aid of partner Sandy Lopez when the firefighter is severely injured on the job and must fight for her life. Lewis suffers labor pains and is confined to bed rest while tension remains between Gallant and Neela as an investigation begins into the suspicious death. Gallant later reveals to Neela that he is to be deployed to Iraq. Corday discovers she is the new head of surgery. Sam is surprised by the appearance of Alex's dad. NBC Description DR. WEAVER DESPERATELY BATTLES FOR THE LIFE OF HER INJURED FIREFIGHTER PARTNER: Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) rushes to the aid of her female partner Sandy Lopez (guest star Lisa Vidal ) when the firefighter is severely injured on the job and must fight for her life as a frightened Weaver offers whispered hope by reminding the victim of their newborn child. A pregnant Dr. Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) suffers labor pains and is confined to bed rest, while tension remains between Dr. Gallant (Sharif Atkins) and Neela (Parminder Nagra) as an investigation begins into the suspicious death. In addition, Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) gets a pleasant surprise. Neela and Abby (Maura Tierney) get the news about their board scores and Dr. Chen (Ming-Na) and Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) treat a frustrated senior citizen who does not want to burden his family with his care. Goran Visnjic and Linda Cardellini also star. Trivia * This is the last episode to feature Sandy Lopez Quotes :Chen (to Neela): You're not a good doctor until you've killed someone. :Neela: (under her breath) Spoken like someone who hasn't. :Neela (to Gallant): You didn't tell me how your meeting went. :Gallant: It's gonna be fine. :Neela: Look. I'm sorry I've been... I don't know, bitchy about this whole thing. It's just not comfortable for me. Lying and having someone else cover my mistakes. It just keeps compounding, one on top of the other. (pause) :Gallant: I'm being deployed to Iraq. I'm heading for Texas tomorrow morning. :Neela: You haven't finished your residency. :Gallant: Yeah, I know. I'm gonna finish up the last few electives down there. :Neela: They called you up, just like that? :Gallant: Yeah. :Neela: You're a coward. :Gallant: What, what? :Neela: Coward and a liar! I never asked you to do this for me, but you did! And now you're leaving, and I'm supposed to live with the fact that I killed a man, and that you helped and lied for me to cover it up. :Gallant: Listen, Neela. :Neela: No, Michael. Go to bloody Iraq. And tell yourself you've done something noble. :Gallant: I had to protect you and Dr. Carter. :Neela: No, you didn't. :[As Gallant is leaving for Iraq] :Neela: You'll need this. A rabbit foot. It's American for good luck, isn't it? (Gallant takes it). Thanks. :Gallant: You're welcome. :(They kiss) :Neela: You'd better come back. You know that, don't you. :Gallant: Yeah, I will. You just better be a damned good doctor when I do. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10